Studies in Canadian Literature
Studies in Canadian Literature/Études en littérature canadienne (SCL/ÉLC) is a bilingual journal of peer reviewed literary criticism published out of the University of New Brunswick.Journal Details. Canadian Association of Learned Journals. Retrieved 2012-02-09. Between the years of 1996 and 2003, John Clement Ball worked as editor of SCL/ÉLC; in September 2003, he was joined by Jennifer Andrews, and until mid-2012, the two collaborated as co-editors of the journal.John C. Ball: CV. UNB Department of English Faculty Profiles. Retrieved 2012-02-06."Notes on Contributors to Volume III." The Encyclopedia of Twentieth-Century Fiction. Ed. Patrick O'Donnell. Madden: Blackwell, 2011. Page xv. In early 2012, the editors announced that Herb Wyile of Acadia University would replace Andrews as co-editor of the journal in the fall and that Cynthia Sugars of the University of Ottawa would replace Ball in the following year.SCL Editorial Changes. Announcements. Retrieved 2012-11-30. Despite these changes, the journal will continue to be published by the University of New Brunswick. SCL/ÉLC publishes scholarly and critical articles, written by Canadian and international scholars, on all topics and periods of Canadian Literature.UNB Faculty of Arts. Graduate program. Retrieved 2012-02-09. The journal publishes twenty-four essays per year,MLA Directory of Periodicals. Search for Studies in Canadian Literature. Retrieved 2012-02-16. and issues occasionally close with interviews with notable Canadian authors. Like other Canadian literary journals, SCL/ÉLC alternates between general and special issues. Special topics have included the business of publishing in Canada;Milz, Sabine. "Canadian Cultural Policy-making at a Time of Neoliberal Globalization." English Studies in Canada 33.1 (2007): 85-107. Retrieved 2012-02-06. more recently, editors have produced issues on Indigeneity across linguistic divides, Atlantic Canadian literature,Professor Herb Wyile: Faculty Profile. Acadia University: English and Theatre. Retrieved 2012-02-09. poetics and public culture in Canada,Professor Manina Jones: Faculty Profile. University of Western Ontario, Department of English. Retrieved 2012-02-09. and adolescence in Canadian Literature.Association for Research in Cultures of Young People. Call for Papers. Retrieved 2012-02-09. The publication of SCL/ÉLC is assisted by the Social Sciences and Humanities Research Council,SSHRC Journals. 2008 Funding Competition Results. Retrieved 2012-02-15. the University of New Brunswick, and the Province of New Brunswick. The journal is indexed in the Canadian Periodical Index, the MLA Index, and the Humanities International Complete, and it is available online in the Canadian Business & Current Affairs (CBCA) Database. Back issues of the journal are available on the journal's website. History Studies in Canadian Literature/Études en littérature canadienne was founded in 1975 by Barrie Davies, Desmond Pacey, Roger Ploude, and Michael Taylor.Focus and Scope. SCL/ÉLC website. Retrieved 2012-02-09. The journal has operated continuously since 1976. Kathleen Scherf was the editor of SCL/ÉLC between the years of 1989 and 1996,Notes on Contributors. Studies in Canadian Literature 25.1 (2000). Retrieved 2012-02-16. and in 1991, the journal received an honorable mention from The Council of Editors of Learned Journals for their annual Phoenix Award for Significant Editorial Achievement.Council of Editors of Learned Journals. Phoenix Award for Significant Editorial Achievement. Retrieved 2012-02-16. 35th Anniversary The 35th anniversary of SCL/ÉLC was celebrated at the 2011 meeting of the Canadian Association for Commonwealth Literature and Language Studies.Canadian Association for Commonwealth Literature and Language Studies: 2011 Conference Program. Retrieved 2012-02-06. References External links * [http://journals.hil.unb.ca/index.php/SCL/index Studies in Canadian Literature website.] * [http://www.calj-acrs.ca/journals/index.php?journal_id=53 Studies in Canadian Literature on the Canadian Association of Learned Journals (CALJ) website.] * [http://www.synergiescanada.org/journals/etc/scl/1401 Studies in Canadian Literature in Synergies: Canada's Social Sciences and Humanities Research Infrastructure.] * [http://etc.lib.unb.ca/journals/studies-canadian-literature-tudes-en-litt-rature-canadienne Studies in Canadian Literature in UNB's Electronic Text Centre.] * Editor Jennifer Andrews' Faculty Profile. * Editor John C. Ball's Faculty Profile. * WorldCat: Category:Canadian literary magazines Category:Publications established in 1975 Category:Multilingual journals Category:Biannual journals